villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bob Wolverton
Bob Wolverton is the main antagonist in the 1996 exploitation film Freeway. He was portrayed by Kiefer Sutherland, who also portrayed David in The Lost Boys, John "Ace" Merrill in Stand By Me, Freddie Lee Cobb in A Time To Kill, The Caller in Phone Booth, Senator Quintas Corvus in Pompeii and Bosco in Marmaduke. Biography Outwardly, Bob appears to be a model citizen: He presents a kind, compassionate demeanor, works as a guidance counselor for troubled youth and has a beautiful home with his socialite wife, Mimi. Beneath the facade, however, he is a sadistic serial killer, rapist and necrophile who preys on teenage girls, whom he picks up hitch-hiking. He also collects violent child pornography and tortures animals. He rationalizes his actions by condemning his victims as "garbage people" who do not deserve to live. He is known in the media as the "I-5 Killer". Bob crosses paths with a 15-year-old girl named Vanessa Lutz (whose tragic background involves her being sexually abused by her drug addicted mother's boyfriend) on the freeway after her car breaks down. She tells Bob that she is planning to visit her grandmother outside of town since her mother, who works as a prostitute, has been arrested, and Bob offers her a ride. Along the journey, Bob gets Vanessa to confide in him about her unhappy childhood, and pretends to offer her help to get her to lower her guard. Once she trusts him, he attacks Vanessa and tries to rape her, but she grabs a gun she had received earlier and shoots Bob multiple times. Vanessa is arrested for her actions and the police do not believe her story since she has a vast criminal record. Meanwhile, Bob is revealed to have survived his injuries but is now severely disfigured, forcing him to speak with an artificial voicebox. Later on, the police discover evidence at the crime scene that supports Vanessa's story. As they search Bob's house, they find a shed full of child pornography and human and animal remains. Upon realizing what her husband really is, Mimi commits suicide. When Bob returns home, he finds the police waiting for him and flees, traveling to Vanessa's grandmother's house. Vanessa manages to escape from her prison cell with various other inmates and goes to meet her grandmother, only to find that Bob has murdered her and presumably raped her corpse. Bob lies waiting for her in her grandmother's bed (in a scene reminiscing Little Red Riding Hood) and they begin to fight. Eventually, Vanessa gains the upper hand and strangles Bob to death with the cord to his artificial voice box. Quotes Gallery Bob Wolverton 2.png|Bob is left hideously disfigured after being shot multiple times Wolverton's death.png|Bob being strangled to death with the cord to his artificial voicebox Trivia *He is based on the Big Bad Wolf from the classic 3 pigs fairy tale. Category:Serial Killers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Fighters Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Cowards Category:Spouses Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Contradictory Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Malefactors Category:Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Rapists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer